She's always a woman to me
by jay357
Summary: Liara loves the human biotic. But their "relationship" is too fragile to last in the long run. What is the right thing to do? And how is she supposed to deal with this situation? - counterpart to "HOWL" ******* cover courtesy of XRAN on DeviantartDOTcom


**Disclaimer: Bioware owns it all. Well... Except for the song (She's always a woman to me), that is. That belongs to the wonder named Billy Joel.**  
**Author's Note: Songfic. If you know the song, you know why. It's... yeah. If you don't know the song, go find it online. It's one of the best love songs out there.**

**Song is the first one in this playlist:  
8tracksDOTcom/jay357/she-s-always-a-woman-to-me  
(replace the DOT with a real . )**

* * *

Liara was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. A familiar figure was standing in the middle of the room, getting dressed. Dark hair was falling down a tanned back beautifully. The Asari couldn't help but sigh. She knew she could never have her. She belonged all to herself. But Liara wished they could have more than this. More than the sneaking around, more than a night of passion. But the biotic would have none of that, and to know that, the Asari didn't even have to ask. When the object of her desire turned around and looked at her with those cold blue eyes, Liara felt like she was being stabbed, so physical was the pain that crept into her chest.

**_She can kill with a smile_**  
**_She can wound with her eyes_**  
**_She can ruin your faith with her casual lies_**

Last time the brunette had visited her, she had promised things would change. She had promised that Shepard would learn of their "relationship". But so far things hadn't changed. And Liara knew they wouldn't. The biotic just wasn't ready to proclaim her love for the Asari. If it even was love. Who knew. Miranda never spoke of it... All she did was push her on the covers, fling her body around and take her. Sometimes it was tender, sometimes passionate, sometimes violent. She didn't mind, she liked to be taken. More often than not, she could see the love in Miranda's eyes, but the feelings would never reach those full lips.

**_And she only reveals what she wants you to see_**

And afterwards she would get dressed and leave without a single word. No goodbye, no nothing. Liara had even tried contacting her once, after their first encounter, but the biotic had just disappeared into thin air.

_**She hides like a child,**_  
_**But she's always a woman to me**_

She was beautiful. Those full lips and bright eyes, the regal features of her face, the soft hair, curvaceous body... And all of it was artificial. Liara knew that. But being drawn to beauty wasn't a bad thing. She was aware of the fact that it was more than just pure attraction. Sure, Miranda's body left nothing to be desired, but her intelligence had been the first thing Liara had been drawn to all those years ago. And now she was painfully aware of the fact that she felt more for the biotic than she should.

_**She can lead you to love**_  
_**She can take you or leave you**_

Today the brunette had accused the Asari of loving her. And Liara had done the only thing that she knew would keep their relationship alive. So she had lied. Had told her that it was all just a fling. That it was nice to have someone who had the same desires she had... But Liara wasn't quite so sure whether the biotic had believed her or not.

_**She can ask for the truth**_  
_**But she'll never believe you**_  
_**And she'll take what you give her, as long as it's free**_

But when the Asari had pulled Miranda closer, opened her suit and taken her right there on the desk, moaning had replaced her complaints and the biotic had enjoyed the attention her body was getting. Of course she let Liara have her way. Who in their right mind would reject a turned on Asari?

_**Yeah, she steals like a thief**_  
_**But she's always a woman to me**_

And now she was leaving and Liara felt the heaviness fill her whole being. She wanted Miranda to need her. To depend on her and, most of all, trust her. But that would likely never happen. The brunette was far too proud and self-dependent.

_**She takes care of herself**_  
_**She can wait if she wants**_  
_**She's ahead of her time**_

Getting Miranda to do something she didn't want to was downright impossible. The Asari had tried luring her out in the open several times, but somehow all that she got out of it was sex against a door or on the floor. Once the brunette was in her quarters, she never left until she got what she had come for. It was utterly frustrating, and sometimes Liara had to force herself not to disclose their relationship to the crew, or at least to Shepard. Keeping her mouth shut was hard, but the biotic was right, now that Miranda wasn't part of the crew anymore, she wasn't obligated to tell the Commander. Many times she wished she had done it years ago, when she had snuck on board, into Miranda's quarters, HER quarters now... But the Human had never allowed it. And now it was too late, now there was no reason to be honest, and Liara didnt know how to deal with that. Having Miranda come to her every once in a while was a wonderful thing, a mind-blowing sensation, but it just wasn't enough. She wanted nothing more than to have her, take her... And show her off. Her wonderful, mysterious, sulking Miranda.

_**And she **__never_ gives out  
_**And she never gives in**_  
_**She just changes her mind**_

Sometimes she would send Liara mails through her Shadow Broker account, usually only consisting of a date and time. Then the Asari would become all giddy and dress up for the occasion, mindful not to misplace one single thing in her cabin, trying to achieve perfection in the small room that had been their love nest for over a year now.  
When the beauty would step through her doors, Liara would love to recline on the bed, showing off everything she wanted the biotic to see. But sometimes she would wait for hours and hours and the brunette wouldn't show up. There would never be an explanation, not by mail, not the next time she came over...

_**And she'll promise you more**_  
_**Than the Garden of Eden**_  
_**Then she'll carelessly cut you**_  
_**And laugh while you're bleeding**_

So today she had dared ask her why she hadn't come the last time. Needless to say, it killed the mood. Miranda had never gotten out of bed that fast. Once she had been covered in her suit again, she had turned around to look her in the eyes. Her face had been an emotionless mask when she had asked Liara whether she loved her. All air had left her lungs, and for a split second the Asari hadn't known what to say. But then her quick mind had taken over and had done the only thing that would satisfy the biotic. So she had lied.

_**But she'll bring out the best**_  
_**And the worst you can be**_  
_**Blame it all on yourself**_

While she was watching Miranda's arms slipping into her suit yet again, Liara wondered whether it had been the right decision in the long run. For once, she wished she did understand Humans better. Who could tell whether the brunette had feelings for her or whether she just enjoyed ripping the Asari's clothes off? There had been moments, single, short-lived moments, when the other woman had held her close afterwards, tickled her skin, explored her crests. In those moments Liara would feel loved. Would see something in the brunette's eyes that she couldn't quite explain. Tenderness. Longing. Usually the biotic would blink and the look would be gone. And again Liara would see nothing except for determination and sometimes regret. Only once had Miranda allowed her to hold her close and look her in the eyes. No groping, no thrusting, no shedding of clothes. But that had been one time. And when Liara had tried kissing her, the biotic had left as quickly as she had come.

_**She is frequently kind**_  
_**And she's suddenly cruel**_  
_**She can do as she pleases**_  
_**She's nobody's fool**_  
_**And she can't be convicted**_  
_**She's earned her degree**_  
_**And the most she will do**_  
_**Is throw shadows at you**_

Liara knew that she shouldn't have to put up with this. But not having Miranda in her life would be worse than only having her like this. And maybe one day she could break the wall that seperated the two of them. Maybe professing her love wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

_**But she's always a woman to me**_

THE END.


End file.
